


Cooking together

by Deadz116



Series: Married Life [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116
Summary: Lin comes home early to his Beautiful Wife cooking Dinner which he decides to help her
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ysolda
Series: Married Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022851





	Cooking together

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of Dragonborn x Ysolda Fics out there so I'm Doing a favor you Shippers

in the city of Whiterun late at Night a beautiful women named Ysolda is currently sitting IN front of the fire enjoying her a book. just then the front door opened and her husband walked in. she starts beaming "Hello my Love Back From Adventure I Bet" she says walking to him.  
Lin puts his sword down on the weapons shelf and embraces his wife "Hmmm I missed you love" she said burying her face in his shoulder "I missed you too" he said putting his arms around her body, making her feel warm they stood there for a while just enjoying each others company.  
"My love" Lin looked down at her "yes" are you hungry I was about to make some soup" Lin's eyes widened "what kind?" he asked "Tomato Soup" Lin Then planted a kiss on her lips "have I ever told you how amazing you are" she giggles "yes my love many a time" she gives him a quick peck on the lips "now go, and relax while I get it ready" she walks over to the bowl standing over the fire. Lin rubs his hand through his hair "so...… where's Lydia" he asked.  
"she's upstairs in her room doing.. sharping her sword" he pouted and nodded "well love I'm going to see how she's doing" she nodded while stirring "have fun" she joked.

Lin walked upstairs and walked into Lydia's room and Ysolda was right she was sharping her sword "Hey Lydia" Lydia looked up surprised and smiled "hello my Thane" its great seeing you again" it had been a couple of months since he told her to stop traveling with him because he was worried that bounty hunters would come for Ysolda, so ordered her to guard Ysolda, which is what she ahs been doing these past few months "No No come here time for a hug" Lydia was hesitated but followed through in the hug. they both hugged each other. Lin pulled away "Ysolda's making some soup do you want any" Lin asks " no thank you I was just about to go to sleep.... but it is good to see you My Thane she pulls away and pats him on the shoulder "alright" Lin walk to the door and begins to close it "goodnight Lydia" she Nods "Goodnight My thane.".

Lin close the door and walks down the stairs and see 's the pot of soup unoccupied. he quickly takes the wooden spoon and starts stirring it, taking in the smells and spices of the soup "where's Ysolda" he says to himself. he then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and felt a chin relax on his shoulder. "right here my Love" she plants kisses on cheek. she buries her face into his shoulder before whispering into his ear "did she call you my thane again" she asked teasingly. he smiled knowing she could get a little jealous of Lydia at times even though Lin only had eyes for Ysolda "she only calls me that because she's ordered to" he said trying to not get himself in trouble. Ysolda gets closer to his ear "well you know I don't like it but you know you're all mine don't you my love" she whispered teasingly in his ear before giving it a playful bite "Ysolda stop I'm trying to cook dinner here" Lin said all flustered "well maybe I want to nibble on a different kind of dinner tonight" Lin's cheeks redden and the grip on his spoon tightens "Honey please I'm only trying eat some soup" Lin couldn't see it but he knew she was grinning like the Cheshire cat "well my love let me help you stir this soup" her hands slowly made their way down his arms and to his hands and stirred with him. they both continued to stir until they decided to switch, Lin slipped his hands slowly and seductively down her arms to her hands and stirred with her.

"I'm not interjecting am I" he said while sniffing and kissing her hair "No your making this much easier" she said while licking her lips. the couple then unloaded the soup into some bowls and sat down together to eat.  
"how's the soup" Lin asked "wonderful my love I think we made it taste quite good" Lin smirked at Ysolda before placing a kiss on her temple "I love you Ysolda" She smiled and put her arm around his shoulder and kissed him passionately on the lips "I love you too Lin.


End file.
